


The Colors of You

by Captainkrueger



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, the straw hats are such dear friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkrueger/pseuds/Captainkrueger
Summary: (A self-indulgent fic I wrote on Tumblr and am moving here for archival purposes.)Nami encourages Usopp to share his interests with her. What's supposed to be a evening of Usopp, Nami, and Luffy trying out body art on each other ends up involving the rest of the crew.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Usopp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Colors of You

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read my Zosan fanfic "To Run," you saw mentions of my polyamorous ship involving Usopp, Nami, and Luffy. I call it Lusona. If you wanted to read more, here's a fic with them front and center. Peace.

“Hey, Usopp.”

“Yes, Nami?”

Nami glanced at Usopp over her shoulder, smiling gently as she saw the practiced movements of his pencil gliding across his sketchbook in the corner of her eye. They were taking advantage of a peaceful day on the Grand Line, sitting back to back in the sun. Usopp was sketching a shell he’d picked up on the beach of the island the ship had most recently visited and Nami was reading a book Robin had loaned her.

She leaned her head back against his, looking up at the sky. “Tell me something,” she continued.

“Sure, Nami,” Usopp responded. Even if she couldn’t see his face, she could hear the smile in his voice.

“What’s something you’ve always wanted to do?”

Usopp hesitated, sitting up straighter against her. Nami marked her place and shut her book, waiting for Usopp to speak. His hesitation told her that this was something he’d spent some time thinking about and that made his interest all the more personal, which made it all the more important for her to hear.

“Well, it’s… You know… It’s kind of silly,” Usopp stammered. 

Nami set her book down and repositioned herself so she was sitting directly next to him, taking one of his hands in both of hers. He looked at her, uncertainty furrowing his brow, and she smiled patiently at him. “Go on,” she said softly, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Usopp stared off into the distance, his back hunched. “Do you remember that festival we attended a few islands back?”

“Mm.”

“Well.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Right around the time you and Robin and Chopper wandered off, Luffy and I saw these performers who had paint all over their bodies. And it got me thinking…”

“You want to try it yourself?” Nami asked, prompting him to elaborate.

He smiled sheepishly. “I asked them where I could buy some paint and, well… What do you think? Is it something you’d ever like to try? I-I thought it might be something you, Luffy, and I could try together.”

“What kind of paint job are we talking about?” Nami asked, wanting to encourage him to speak more about something that had clearly interested him. Given that he’d held onto the paint without saying anything about it, maybe he needed that extra push. 

Nami loved the way Usopp’s face lit up when he told her about his personal projects, whether that was looking after his garden, getting a new invention to work, or the notebook stuffed full of poems and sonnets he held close to his chest, afraid to show anyone else other than her and sometimes Luffy. She remembered the relief and then elation on Usopp’s face when he first showed her one of his poems and he saw that she was moved by his words. Now she wanted to encourage this artistic endeavor. Usopp had displayed an artistic flair with his sketches and had recently taken up painting with Robin, and this simply was just a different kind of canvas.

“W-well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “These performers were doing something that was more complicated than what I had in mind. I was just…thinking about how it would be fun to paint something on someone’s back.”

“I think it sounds lovely, Usopp.”

Usopp finally looked at her, his lips curling in a nervous smile. “You mean that, Nami?”

“Of course I do,” Nami said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Usopp shot up and threw his arms around her, his sketchbook and pencil falling out of his lap. He hummed in delight as he squeezed her, lightly rocking her in his arms. Nami laughed softly as she hugged him, rubbing small circles on his back. Usopp pulled back, hands clasping her shoulders. “Did you have any plans this evening?” he asked her. “We could probably do it after dinner.”

“That works for me.”

“Great!” He hurriedly got to his feet. “Don’t go anywhere; I’m just going to find Luffy and let him know.”

Nami giggled, nodding at him.

“I–I think Luffy’s only going to sit still long enough to get his face done,” he muttered, talking to himself as much as he was to her.

“Yeah,” she agreed, picking up her book and opening it back up to where she’d left off. “You can probably paint his face like a tiger and he’ll be happy.”

Usopp laughed, rubbing the back of his head, eyes closed in contentment. Nami smiled up at him, her heart warm to see him so happy. “Yeah,” Usopp agreed. “Yeah, you got that right.”

* * *

Usopp went all out after dinner, setting out a tarp for the three of them to spread out on, setting it up with the supplies they’d need. He caught the attention of the rest of the crew, who wanted to know what he planned on doing on _Sunny’s_ lawn.

“Usopp, Nami, and I are going to paint each other!” Luffy responded, answering for Usopp.

“You’re going to paint each other’s portraits?” Robin asked, blue eyes glittering with interest.

“Nope!” Luffy laughed. 

“We’re literally painting on each other, Robin,” Nami explained. “Body art.”

“Usopp got the idea from a festival!” Luffy continued, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “He’s gonna paint my face!”

“You’re actually interested in this, Nami-san?” Sanji asked, plucking his cigarette out of his mouth, a hint of disbelief in his tone.

“Yep,” Nami confirmed. “Usopp’s really excited.”

“Well, I think it’s a SUPER idea!” Franky said, giving them a thumbs up.

“You guys wanna join?” Luffy asked.

Usopp looked up from his task, peering nervously at the rest of the crew.

“I’ll go grab some more paintbrushes,” Robin said, walking off and taking Franky with her.

“Put on something you don’t mind getting dirty,” Nami called after her, sending Usopp a reassuring smile.

Sanji smirked at Zoro impishly. “What do you think, Marimo? Would you let me paint on you?”

“I don’t trust you not to draw something stupid on my back, shit-cook,” Zoro said bluntly, crossing his arms.

Sanji snickered and slipped his hands into his pockets, not disputing Zoro’s accusation.

“What about you, Chopper, Brook?” Luffy asked, eager to get more people in on the fun.

“Ah, I’m afraid I don’t have enough skin for you to work on, Luffy-san. Because I don’t have any.” Brook laughed. “But I’m happy to provide mood music,” he said, pulling out his violin and settling down in the grass.

“I have _fur,_ Luffy!” Chopper grumbled. He toddled over to Usopp, asking him if he was using paints safe for human skin, to which Usopp vehemently replied that he’d _triple_ checked at the store that it was the same kind of paint the performers used.

Nami watched the crew while they waited. Robin and Franky came back with more paintbrushes, cups of water to clean said brushes, extra towels, and an extra tarp. Brook played a pleasant melody, filling the late afternoon with his music. Sanji excused himself and came back with sake to keep Zoro occupied and wine for the rest of them, insisting that it was the proper drink for an activity such as painting. Chopper and Luffy wrestled nearby while Usopp started mixing paints. Usopp and Nami’s eyes met. They smiled at each other.

Robin and Franky paired up, the first to start, Robin’s job of painting on Franky’s enormous back made easier by her Fruit. “Make it SUPER, Robin!”

“Of course, Franky.”

Nami watched the two lovebirds, watching Robin’s picture begin to take shape until she heard Usopp’s exasperated voice: “Hold still, Luffy!”

Nami looked and saw Usopp pushing forcefully on Luffy’s shoulders, willing his boyfriend to remain seated. Luffy, his hair pulled back with some of Nami’s hair ties, squeezed his closed eyes tighter and pouted. “At least tell me what you’re painting!”

“Luffy, don’t you want it to be a surprise?” Usopp asked enticingly, coating Luffy’s face with white paint.

“Hmmm…” Luffy paused, seeming to actually weigh his options between delayed and instant gratification. “Okay…”

Nami scooted closer to Usopp, laying her head against his shoulder. “Are you going to tell me what you’re going to paint on me, Usopp?” she asked, using the sweet voice she used on him and Sanji when she wanted to get her way.

He turned his head only slightly, just enough to look at her out of the corner of his eye. “You’re just going to have to wait like Luffy, Nami,” he said cheerfully.

“Yeah!” Luffy agreed. “If I have to wait, you do, too!”

Nami chuckled. “Fine. Fine.” She sat up straight, considering Usopp’s back. “Do you think I could get started on you, Usopp?”

He paused. “If you don’t mind working with a little movement,” he replied.

“I don’t,” she replied, grabbing a paintbrush and a cup of water.

“Okay,” Usopp said, pausing his work on Luffy to pull off his t-shirt, tossing it to the side. Luffy cracked his eyes open. “Eyes closed, Luffy!”

“It’s not like I can _see_ what you’re doing on my face!”

“No, but you _can_ reach for that mirror over there!”

Luffy grumbled but complied.

Usopp moved the palette closer to Nami and she set to work. Paint was not a medium she dabbled in like Robin and Usopp, so she’d keep it simple. Her first instinct was to draw the ocean on a sunny, peaceful day, much like the one she and Usopp had enjoyed, given Usopp’s dreams of becoming a brave warrior of the sea, but they were pirates: they spent almost all day, every day surrounded by the ocean.

Nami watched Usopp as he painted Luffy’s face, his own set in concentration. She hadn’t even begun painting and still he was trying his best to keep still for her. He was so considerate, it filled her with warmth.

Warmth. 

_Home._

Nami began mixing paint, trying to find the right shade before she could begin. Just as she put the paintbrush to his back, Usopp spoke. “Okay, Luffy. _Now_ you can look.”

Luffy stretched his arm out across the tarp to where the nearest hand mirror lay, pulling it to him with a _snap._ He grinned as soon as he saw himself, face painted like a white tiger. Luffy laughed joyfully, scrambling to his feet and running to each crew member, demanding that each of them look and see what a good job Usopp had done.

Usopp carefully looked at Nami over his shoulder, smiling at her. She smiled back, pausing her work to lean close and place a kiss on his cheek. “I’m glad you got me to do this, Nami,” he said, turning his head back. “Luffy’s so happy. And it looks like everyone else is having a good time.”

“It was a good idea, Usopp,” Nami replied. “I’m happy you shared it with me.”

Luffy ran back to where Usopp and Nami sat, plopping himself down next to him. “Usopp! You gotta let me do your face next!”

“Sure, Luffy,” Usopp said, in that gentle tone of voice that Nami loved so much. “Why don’t we wait until after Nami is done?”

“‘Kay.” Luffy turned his attention to Nami. “Can I do your face, too, Nami?”

Nami considered the grin on Luffy’s face, the mischievous gleam in his eye. She didn’t trust it. “I don’t think so,” she said tersely. Knowing Luffy, he’d paint her face so she looked like a circus clown.

Luffy wilted. “Please, Nami?” he whined. “I’ll do something cute.”

_“No.”_

Usopp laughed. “Come on, Nami,” he coaxed, glancing over his shoulder. He winked at her. “A cute painting for a cute girl.”

“I _am_ pretty cute,” Nami agreed. They both continued to stare at her until she relented. “Fine, fine. But _you_ make sure he doesn’t pull anything.”

“You have my word,” Usopp said, saluting her.

* * *

Nami stared at herself in the mirror, holding her hand under chin and smoldering seductively at her reflection. She didn’t know what it was, but there was something appealing about the pink hearts on her cheeks. “I have to hand it to Luffy,” she said, looking into the eyes of Usopp’s reflection next to hers. “He meant it when he said he’d do something cute.”

Usopp laughed, his face done up like Sogeking’s. “Well, you make anything cute, Nami.”

Smiling still, Nami turned and stared at her back in the mirror, holding her arms up like she was about to flex them. It had taken Usopp a long time, but he’d painted a multitude of feathers on her upper back and triceps. A dazzling array of oranges, reds, yellows, and a couple spots of brilliant blue, green, and purple. It reminded her of the exotic birds they’d seen on a jungle island once. She felt like a creature out of mythology: powerful, beautiful, and deadly. She felt sorry that she would have to wash it off eventually.

“This is beautiful, Usopp,” she said, admiring his work. “You make me feel bad about my painting.”

“Aw, shucks, Nami,” he said, turning and staring at his back in the mirror. She’d painted a tangerine tree on his back, a small slingshot that resembled his older model leaning against its trunk. “I love what you painted for me.”

“You really mean it?” she asked softly, turning so she faced him properly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re not just saying that because I’m your girlfriend?”

He pulled her close, placing his hands on her waist. “I love it because it comes from you,” he explained. “I’m honored that you would choose to paint something so precious to you on me.”

Nami wondered if the pink hearts did anything to hide the blush blooming on her face. At a loss for words, she simply chose to kiss him, letting her actions speak for her.


End file.
